1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting device may be composed of a light emitting layer inserted between a pair of opposite electrodes. The light emitting device may use a phenomenon that, when an electric field is applied between both electrodes, electrons are injected from a second electrode and holes are injected from a first electrode, and the electrons and the holes recombine in the light emitting layer to emit light by virtue of energy generated while a recombination energy level returns from a conduction band to a valence band.